Friends With the Enemy
by hazeleyedhottie
Summary: It's Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts. He gathers up his courage, but before he can ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball, a new girl catches his eye. And on the flip side Draco's about to ask the dreaded Pansy Parkinson to the Ball, when he sees his last way out.
1. Chapter 1 First Sighting

Chapter 1 First Sighting

**(Harry's POV)**

I'd been planning this for days now. Ron and Hermione were pretty much sick and tired of hearing me talk about it. I knew exactly how it would happen. I would call her out of her group just as they were going into class. She'd be alone and they wouldn't be giggling. Then I'd ask her to go to the Yule Ball with me, and she'd accept. It was a perfect plan.

There she was. Cho Chang. With her usual friends. How did they expect you to ask one of them? They traveled in packs! But I had my plan. They started to walk into the classroom. It was now or never.

"Hey Cho!" I called and stepped out of my hiding spot around the corner. She turned and her hair flipped over her shoulder. It was…amazing. She was standing next to me before I knew it.

"Yeah Harry?" she asked. I was just about to recite the words I'd been practicing all week. But my mind was suddenly blank. Completely void of all words. Cho, my obsession, had disappeared from all of my thoughts.

My mind was only filled with…her. She was radiant, far more than Cho could ever be. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. A stream of questions suddenly erupted in my mind.

Why hadn't I seen her before? Where was she from? What was her name? What house was she in? Or was she one of those Beaubatons girls?

"Harry?" Cho's voice interrupted my mental questions. What did I call her over for again? Oh yeah, I was going to ask her something…but what? Oh yeah. I was going to ask her to the ball, but that was out of the question now. What was my excuse for calling her away from her friends now?

"Umm…I heard you were asked to the ball and was just wondering who asked you?" That made me sound more interested than I really was. I hoped she wouldn't take it too seriously.

"Oh, Cedric asked me. I gotta go. Sorry Harry." She walked into the classroom.

Cedric may have stolen Cho, but I didn't care about her anymore. He could have Cho, but her… she was mine.

_Who's the new girl of Harry's dreams??? Tune in next chapter to Friends With the Enemy!_

_This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, so I might not have the right tone for it. But I assure you that the story in general will be good. Please review! Until Next Chapter, HazelEyedHottie_


	2. Chapter 2 Screw Expectations

Chapter 2 Screw Expectations

**(Draco's POV)**

It was 2 days before the Yule Ball. Or in other words, the last chance to politely ask a respectable girl to go with you. So I have to finally ask Parkinson.

I'd stalled as much as I could; trying to find some other possibility, but there was none. I was almost to the point of not going at all. But that would be disgraceful, and I'd never hear the end of it from Pansy. shudder

Crabbe and Goyle were walking behind me on the way to the Great Hall for dinner. I caught bits and pieces of their conversation. It disgusted me, but it was the way that everyone in Slytherin seemed to be talking now. Of me and Pansy; our future together, and just how much we…love each other.

It was insane. Sure, I liked the attention, but love? I seriously doubt that I, the son of Lucius Malfoy, am physically capable of loving anyone.

We walked through the giant doors. There was Parkinson, waving me over; brimming with expectation. My eyes scanned the rest of the table one last time for a way to get out of what I had to do. Then they stopped on a girl I'd never seen before. She was sitting a distance from Pansy, nose stuck deep in a book, and she was so much more intriguing than the cow I was almost going to ask…

I walked past Parkinson's hideous face and sat down next to the girl. She didn't even look up from her book. I cleared my throat.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Yule Ball?" I asked boldly. She still didn't look up.

"Are you sure you want to ask me that? Everyone's expecting you to ask Pansy Parkinson." I thought for a moment, but an outraged shriek behind me got rid of all doubts. I smiled at her bent head.

"Screw expectations. Do you want to go with me?" She looked up for the first time. I saw a spark of happiness light up her beautiful eyes.

"I'd love to" she whispered. She shyly lowered her head back down to her book, a pink blush spreading across her cheeks. I got up, smiling like a love-struck fool, and walked out of the Great Hall.

Then I danced all the way back to the Slytherin common room; Pansy's shrieks like music in my head.

_Hey guys! I know this story seems like it's going to be really slow, but I can promise I'll try to speed things up a little bit. And btw- it'll be changing pov's a lot, so make sure you don't just ignore the bold print, k? That would make it rather confusing. Many thanks to my amazing Beta! Until next chapter, HazelEyedHottie_


	3. Chapter 3 Unexpected Questions

Chapter 3 Unexpected Questions

**(Harry's POV) **

I was getting ready to go down to dinner when Ron, and several people supporting his weight, cam bursting into the common room.

"What's with Ron?" I asked. The look on his face was of pure horror and he was mumbling something about having made the biggest mistake of his life. I looked at Ginny, who was surprisingly not complaining about how heavy her brother is.

"He just…ummm…asked Fleur Delacour to the Yule Ball." My jaw dropped as I looked back at Ron.

"You did what?!" He looked distraught.

"I don't know why I did it. It's a crazy idea to think that she'd go with me of all people. I patted him on the back.

"Well, mate. Let's go get some dinner and see if there's anyone left for us to ask." He just nodded and followed me out the portrait. Even on his worst day, Ron couldn't resist the lure of Hogwarts' feasts.

As soon as we got down to the Grand Hall, Ron spotted Fleur still standing around, so he ran off muttering something like "bathroom".

All the better I thought. I passed all the tables and saw her eating alone. A smile grew on my lips as I sat down next to her.

"Excuse me, I'd like to know if you'd like to go to the Yule Ball with me?" My nerves were present in my voice even though I tried as hard as I could to conceal them. Who wouldn't be nervous when asking a beautiful girl to the biggest event of the year though? She looked up at me for the first time, eyes shining.

"I'd love to." I smiled bigger and excused myself from the table. But not before grabbing a few rolls for Ron. There was a good sized crowd around the door, and just as I was about through it all I felt a cold hand grab me by the arm.

" 'arry Potter?" I turned and was faced with my Triwizard competitor, Fleur Delacour.

"Yes." I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her, as she'd just humiliated my best friend.

"You are friends avec ze garcon, Ronald, correct?" I nodded. "Could you pleaze give 'im my answer? It 's oui. I vill go to ze Ball avec 'im." I smiled at her, my joy returning from a moment ago.

"Of course I'll tell him." She smiled back at me, seemingly relieved. Then I ran all the way back to the common room where I was sure Ron would be debating his need for food.

_Hey guys! Sorry it's been forever. But here's the next chappie. And there should be another one as soon as I can get it on here. Anyways, please review as always! Until Next Chappie, HazelEyedHottie_


	4. Chapter 4 News

Chapter 4 News

**(Harry's POV)**

I burst into the Gryffindor common room, completely out of breath.

"Ron!" I shouted. He was sitting in the chair he'd been in earlier. He groaned.

"You ran into her didn't you?" I nodded. "And she said something about me, right?" I nodded as he groaned again. "How bad was it, mate?" I laughed.

"Bad? She asked me to tell you that her answer is yes!" He jumped up out of his seat.

"No bloody way!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone in the common room was staring at Ron like he was a madman.

"Yes, now sit down. You look crazy." He sat down.

"What about you, Harry? Did you snag one of the un-takens down there?" I beamed.

"Why yes, I did. But I think she was only not taken because no one's noticed her…Come to think of it…I didn't ask her what her name was!" How could I be so stupid? She probably thinks I'm the most idiotic guy she's ever met.

"But, Ron, she's amazing . There's no one who could ever compare to her. Not even Cho." I sighed. I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head. I turned back towards Ron.

"What was that for?"

"You git! You didn't even ask her name! She's probably sitting back there laughing her head off!" I hung my head in shame.

"I'll just ask her next time I see her." I mumbled before I walked up to the boys' dormitories and climbed into bed.

**(Draco's POV)**

I was staring at the fire; a content smirk playing upon my lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Blaise's voice sounded from behind me. "Pansy screeched the rest of dinner causing many unhappy people who will willingly take their aggression out on you." I turned around.

"Their foulness couldn't ruin my mood." Confusion lit up his eyes. "I guess I have to tell you don't I?" He nodded eagerly.

"Otherwise I'll make sure they get you." I laughed.

"You know how I never really like Parkinson? Well, I found my way around enduring an entire ball with her clinging to my arm."

"But do you even know who this girl is? Where her loyalties lie?" he asked quietly. The smile dropped from my face. That thought hadn't crossed my mind. What if she was misplaced in Slytherin? What if she was a blood traitor?

"I don't really care. She's in Slytherin and she's beautiful. That's all that matters anymore." My eyes met the floor. Did I really not care which side she was on? Was I falling away from the cause that had been so violently beaten into me for as long as I can remember? Was I turning into a Potter wanna-be?

Would I really let some girl change me on the inside?

_Yay! It let me put this chappie on too! I'm currently writing the next chapter, but I want it to be decent lengthed, so it may be a tad bit longer until you get that one. Anyways, hope you liked this one. More about the mystery girl(s) coming soon! HazelEyedHottie_


	5. Chapter 5 Diary Entry?

Chapter 5 Diary Entry?

**(Outside POV)**

Harry was on his way to Transfiguration, his first class of the day, when a piece of green paper on the floor caught his eye. He picked it up and read, "You'll never guess what happened to me last night! He asked me to the Yule Ball! Of course I said 'yes'! But he didn't ask my name, silly boy. Oh well. I suppose he'll realize his mistake and ask me today. That is, if he sees me. I don't normally see him, except for at meals. I'll write again later."

Harry made a mental note to find the girl at lunch, folded the page, and stuck it into his pocket.

Draco was walking out of the Charms classroom when a maroon paper caught his attention. He grabbed it and read, "I was asked to the Yule Ball last night! I wasn't expecting to be asked, only hoping. But he didn't ask me my name. Oh well. Maybe he'll ask me at lunch today. I'll write more later."

He gasped involuntarily. He'd forgotten to ask what her name was!

"I'll have to ask her during lunch" he thought. A faint blush crept up on his cheeks, but it was quickly abolished because the common knowledge that Malfoys don't show their emotion. Yet another fault of the path he was choosing. He sighed and walked off in the direction of the dungeons.

At Lunch

Draco was on his way to the Great Hall behind an oblivious Harry. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out the paper he'd found earlier.

"What's that Potter? A page from your diary?" Harry blushed. It did look like a page from a girl's diary. He glared over at Malfoy, then laughed.

"You too then Malfoy? Or is it a love letter from Pansy?" Draco glanced down. He too was holding a girly looking paper.

"Don't talk to me about her. I finally rid myself of that slime." Harry laughed. But it wasn't a mocking laugh.

"About time too. If you ask me there were too many rumors about you two already." Draco laughed; mostly because he'd made most of those rumors up himself.

They walked into the Great Hall and turned away from each other. For one moment they'd not been hostile to one another. And even though neither would admit it, for that one moment in time when the Earth seemed to spin backwards, it didn't feel so terrible being civil to each other.

**(HPOV)**

His eyes scanned down the table full of his fellow Gryffindors and found the new, familiar face sitting alone at the near side of the table. Harry smiled nervously to himself and sat down beside her.

"Hi. I'm sorry but I don't think I asked what your name was yesterday." She looked up at him.

"It's Phoebe. Did Hermione have to remind you to ask that? Since you forgot and all. And she seems to look after you and Ron a lot." He blushed as he pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her.

"Actually, I found this lying on the floor and I read it. I figured it was a misplaced page of your diary or something." She gasped as she read it quickly.

"Oh yeah. My diary. Must've dropped it somewhere." He looked at her questionably. "Oh, sorry. I'm just embarrassed that you read it."

"Ok." He didn't really believe her, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Well, I've got to go work on my care of magical creatures paper. I'll see you later ok?" She rushed out of the Great Hall before he could get another word in.

As he was sitting at the table alone he realized that he'd missed something about her before. Her eyes…they weren't normally colored. They were two different colors! There was a silky olive green one and a radiant turquoise-colored one. His draw dropped.

"Um Harry, are you feeling alright?" there was concern written all over her voice. He shook his head.

"I just noticed. Your eyes are different colors. I never noticed before." A small giggle escaped her lips. He tilted his head in a confused manner.

"It's just, that's what people normally notice first about me." His eyes dropped to the ground. She reached over and guided his head back up, so their eyes met.

"It's nice though. Now I know that you're not like one of the bozos who's simply obsessed with them. I know that you didn't just look at me from the outside, you saw my heart." A small smile formed on her face and she let her hand fall.

**(DPOV)**

He shut his eyes quickly to rid himself of all friendliness as he walked over to join his house-mates. How could he be so stupid! Talking with Potter like he'd talk with Blaise! And he'd actually enjoyed it! What was going on?

He opened his eyes quickly, sensing that he was approaching the table (mostly because of Pansy's attempt at being subtle screeching). A familiar face caught his eye and he immediately sat down next to her.

"How are you today my darling?" She smiled.

"I'm pretty good. And yourself?"

"At the moment I'm curious. Do you tell your diary everything?" Confusion clouded her eyes. He chuckled and pulled out the paper. "I figured this was your diary, and that I forgot to ask you what your name was. So what is your name?" She gasped as she read the paper quickly.

"Um, it's Melanie. I'm sorry you had to see this. Wow. I can't believe I lost it." Draco reached over and took her hand.

"It's alright. It helped me to remember not to be an idiot." She giggled.

"You weren't being an idiot. Just slightly infatuated with yourself and blinded to everything else besides what you were thinking about." Ouch. That one hurt.

"Well, I'll be better now" he vowed. "Wait, are your eyes different colors?" No shit Sherlock he mentally chided himself. They were an almost glowing turquoise one and an insightful olive green one.

"Yeah. It's no big deal though. Just one of those gene things, right?" From the look in her eyes and the way she twisted that ring around her finger he knew there was something else, but it was something that she didn't want him to know.

"Mhm. Just like being tall or short." She let out the breath she'd been holding softly.

There was definitely something that she was hiding from him. But what?

_Mmmkay. I know I've already posted this chappie, but I heard that it was kinda confusing so I added in pov switches. Sorry guys! _


	6. Chapter 6 Lists

Chapter 6 Lists

Rapidly changes POV, please forgive me if I forget to write it and tell me so I can fix it. Tnx!

**(HPOV)**

Harry couldn't sleep. It wasn't working.

He just couldn't stop thinking about Phoebe; how sweet and nonjudgmental she was; how her hair curled at exactly the right point above her shoulder; how her eyes sparkled when she smiled and veiled themselves when they were hiding something.

He looked up at the clock on the wall. 1:08 AM. Way too early to attempt waking Ron up. His emerald eyes stared blankly into the crackling fire.

What about that question Hermione had asked him earlier? Why he suddenly liked Phoebe so much. She was probably just spying for Ginny, but it made him think. Why did he like her so much so quickly?

There was a piece of blank parchment and a quill on the table beside him, probably Ron's attempt at doing his homework. Harry grabbed them and started writing.

_10 things I love about her…_

**(DPOV)**

Draco was still awake and the clock said it was only 1:08 AM. There were so many questions bouncing around in his head. Things he'd never dreamed about questioning before…

Could he possibly not support Voldemort with all of his being? Was he willing to risk his life and the life of this girl he barely knew just for happiness?

Was there such a thing as happiness? Or was it like true love? Just another bedtime story.

Could he, the Slytherin Prince, ever be loved? Would he ever truly love someone else? Could he possibly love Melanie?

He blinked rapidly, waking himself from his dream-like state. Was it possible?

Quickly, he grabbed the nearest parchment and quill.

_10 things that mean I love her…_

**(HPOV)** _1. She's more beautiful than anyone I've ever seen…_

**(DPOV)** _2. She caught my eye without doing anything at all…_

**  
(HPOV)** _3. Her smile captivates me…_

**(DPOV)** _4. I left someone for her…_

**(HPOV)** _5. Her eyes are the prettiest shades of green and blue…ever…_

**(DPOV)** _6. She doesn't care about who people say I am, what they say I've done…_

**(HPOV)** _7. She understands the things I can't put into words…_

**(DPOV)** _8. She's hiding something and it intrigues me…_

**(HPOV)** _9. When I'm with her I feel like I'm complete…for the first time in my life…_

**(DPOV)** _10. And I think…_

**(HPOV)** _I think…_

**(DPOV)** _I love her…_

_Hey guys! This is kind of a filler chapter, but more coming soon (hopefully). The boys are more similar than they think...So are the girls...too similar??? Please review:D Love always, HazelEyedHottie_


	7. Chapter 7 An Unforgettable Night

_Hey guys!__ I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in practically forever! But here's this chapter (cuz SOMEONE really wanted me to update & reminded me to) lol. And I apoligize for the ONE curse word, but it fit sooo perfectly. ;) Anyways, here it is, the night of the ball, enjoy! _

**Chapter 7 An Unforgettable Night**

**The night of the Yule Ball**

**(HPOV)**

No one had asked again why I'd fallen so quickly, so the list I made was basically pointless. But it had helped to sort out everything. I mean, sometimes you fall for someone and you just can't explain it and later on down the road you have no idea why you liked them in the first place. Because I don't ever want to fall out of love with Phoebe.

Tonight's the night that anything could happen. I haven't gotten any further on figuring out what she's hiding from me, but I just have this feeling that something's going to happen tonight that's going to change everything about our relationship. It's weird, but it feels like the future is going to be defined by tonight. Ron thinks I'm crazy to think that so much is dependent on just these few hours, but he's never been a big believer in following your instincts.

It's ten minutes until I'm meeting Phoebe outside the Great Hall. Neville told me I looked nervous and I told him that was impossible, but the truth is that I've got the jitters like you wouldn't believe. I had to shove my hands in my pockets so they would stop shaking! I haven't seen her all day and I'm transformed into a nervous wreck. Her very presence has somehow become necessary to every part of my existance. But I wouldn't be alone for much longer...

**(DPOV)**

I would be seeing Melanie again soon. We were meeting outside the Great Hall. It seemed like a lot of couples had planned on doing that. Potter and whoever had agreed to go with him for one. Probably Granger. You'd think that he'd use all the fame he had to at least get a decent girl to go with him. There were plenty of girls that would be acceptable for him to be seen with. Much unlike myself, he didn't have anyone else's standards to live up to. He probably wouldn't even if his parents were still alive. Lucky bastard.

"Oi, Potter! Who asked Granger? You or ikkle Ronnikins?" I called to him. I'd gotten to the door really early and was pretty bored of just waiting. Nerves- I had plenty of them. And now they were going to be channeled into a little 'friendly' banter with my enemy. Anything to keep me from shaking, you know?

**(HPOV)**

"Actually, Malfoy, neither of us had the chance to ask her. Well, Ron tried, but Hermione said she'd already been asked. Sorry to disappoint you." Why was he even bothering to talk to me? It wasn't as if we were friends or even acquantinces. We were enemies for goodness sake! At least he wasn't walking over here and saying something even remotely pleasant. That would definately be a sign that the universe was spinning backwards or something.

**(DPOV)**

Granger had a date?! Like an actual date and not just one of the other members of the Golden Trio who couldn't get anyone better to go with them?! It was probably one of the guys who didn't know better. Someone who wasn't around her much and didn't possibly know about her know-it-all habits. She'd actually be quite a catch if she wasn't such a braniac and wasn't in Gryffindor. Actually, if I didn't have a figurative collar around my neck, I probably would've been trying for her. But that was before I met Melanie. Speaking (or thinking) of her- she should be meeting me shortly...

"Who's the fool who asked her?"

**(HPOV)**

"No clue. She wouldn't give us the slightest hint. You'd think it was a Slytherin with all the hush she's been keeping about it." It was odd of Hermione not to tell Ron or I something like this. We didn't mean any harm by it, but she was like our sister. If someone broke her heart we'd find the bloke and make him regret it.

But wait. Why am I telling this to MALFOY again?? It actually sounded like we were having a normal conversation. Odd coincidences like this seemed to keep popping up. We couldn't act friendly to each other, we're enemies for goodness sake!! I have to stop this madness! An insult! That's definately the quickest way!

"Fool? Are you saying that you as..."

The clock struck 10 in the middle of my insult and I turned quickly to the stairs. My jaw hit the floor when I saw who was standing there...

**(DPOV)**

Potter was about to insult me- you could just see it in his eyes. But the clock cut him off and we both turned to the stairs. Actually most of the waiting people turned the same direction. My eyes climbed up the stairs...and my jaw dropped because of who was standing there...

_Hey guys! No, this is not the end of this chapter!! You'll get the rest next time!! But for now...who's standing on the stairs?? Is it Melanie, Phoebe, one girl who is both combined, or Hermione?? You'll have to wait to find out! Please review! HazelEyedHottie_


	8. Chapter 8 An Unforgettable Night: Part 2

**Chapter 8: An Unforgettable Night Part 2**

**(3rd POV) 10 minutes earlier**

A girl walks alone through the corridors. She passed by others heading to the Great Hall and the festivities, and although she was dressed to attend the Ball, her destination was different. Each of her footsteps echoed off of the lonely halls- following her deeper into the castle. Her small body followed an uncharted path from the dungeons up to the portrait of a young bride. Another girl was waiting there.

"Are you ready?" the first one asked.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if they are."

"They'll have to be- tonight is the night."

The girls linked arms and found the path travelled by many previously that evening.

**(still 3rd POV) Present Time**

On the stairs there stood a girl. The dress she was wearing gave her the appearance of a princess. It was a gold strapless and floor-length gown that matched the sun in its radiance. Her hair was deep brown and in large curls that just barely reached her shoulders. Everything about her was beautiful. Her eyes were highlighted by everything else and shone their separate colors brightly. She smiled brightly at the young man who was staring up at her...

**(HPOV)**

I could swear that as soon as I saw her my jaw hit the ground...if I'd thought she was gorgeous before this she was now even more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. And she was mine for the evening...

**(DPOV)**

She was absolutely beautiful! But it's not me she's looking at...it's Potter. What's going on here? I thought that Melanie was my date for the ball? And by the way that they're looking at each other...it's like I don't exist! But I was the one who asked her to the ball in the first place!

It was obvious to anyone standing in close proximity to me that I was becoming furious very quickly. But honestly, who wouldn't be? She had been my way out of some of the darkness I was trapped in and now Potter was stealing her away from me! He was going to pay dearly for this one...

I was just about to pull out my wand and curse him into next Tuesday when someone tapped my shoulder and pointed to the other side of the stairs...

**(3rd POV)**

On the other side of the stairs there was another girl- like the first clad in a strapless, floor-length dress, but hers was silver. It too gave her the appearance of a princess. Her hair was the same shade as the first girls', but it was pinned up so the curls hung shorter than the first's. Her aura seemed to reflect the moon's brilliance. The eyes that were highlighted by her apparel focused on one young man who she'd just come to the attention of...

**(DPOV)**

This was Melanie. Not the other girl. But they looked so much alike! To the point that you could very easily get them confused with each other. The only difference, besides their apparel, was their eyes. Both had one blue and one green, but they were on opposite sides.

Potter's just standing there with his mouth hanging open, staring at both of the girls like all the other guys. It was pathetic. I thought he'd have at least a little more intelligence than that.

I took a step forward and extended my hand to her. She smiled and slowly glided towards me. She was so beautiful, it was hard to believe I hadn't noticed her before. She would have definately taken the platform over Pansy. There was no question about that.

But what was up with that other girl? The one who looked nearly identical to Melanie. Was it possible they could be sisters? Even twins? Could this be the secret that she was hiding? Was it simply the fear or shame of being related to a Gryffindor? Or was it something that was much more than it seems?

The questions running through my mind were cut off when she finally placed her hand in mine. It was the softest touch I'd ever felt in my life. I pulled her closer to me and guided her into the already crowed Great Hall...

**(HPOV)**

They looked exactly alike! Was it possible that a pair of twins could be sorted into two houses so unlike? Two enemy houses?

I knew I looked like an idiot, just standing there staring at the two of them. But I wasn't the only one doing it. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Malfoy give me a quick look of disgust then extend his hand towards the other girl. Oh yeah, I should probably be doing something like that instead of being stupid.

I walked towards Phoebe and guided her gently down the stairs and into the party that had already started...a million questions still ringing in my mind to ask her later on tonight...

_Hey guys! Hope you liked this chapter! So there definately are 2 girls, but what are they hiding? Please review! Until next time, HazelEyedHottie_


End file.
